Doki Doki no Mi
The Doki Doki no Mi (Kanji: どきどきの実; English: Thump Thump Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows its consumer to materialize a creature's sentience into a stylized heart. As such, it transforms its consumer into a Heart Human (Romaji: Kokoro Ningen; Kanji: 心人間). It was eaten by BLANK. Mechanics The Doki Doki no Mi allows its consumer to use physical contact — either directly with his or her body or indirectly through a medium that is within the grasp of at least one of his or her hands — with a creature as a means of materializing the creature's sentience into a stylized heart and then removing that heart from the creature. By doing so, the consumer will deprive the creature of sentience and gain the creature's heart for his or her manipulation and usage. In addition, the Doki Doki no Mi allows its consumer to manipulate and use a heart in a variety of ways. The consumer is able to implant a heart into another creature in order to transform the heart's sentience into an additional personality within the creature's consciousness. The consumer can also implant a heart into an object in order to both animate the object and endow the object with the heart's sentience. It's also possible for the consumer to fragment a heart into shards which each embody one of the personality traits of the heart's sentience. Afterward, the consumer will be able to implant a shard into a creature or object rather than the entirety of the heart. The consumer can manifest the emotions and experience within a heart. Negative emotions will manifest as a destructive [https://www.khwiki.com/Darkness Darkness] (Romaji: Yami; Kanji: 闇'''), while positive emotions will manifest as a curative [https://www.khwiki.com/Light '''Light] (Romaji: Hikari; Kanji: 光'''). An experience, on the other hand, will manifest as a reenactment of the experience. For example, if the consumer manifests an experience of being afflicted with a specific type of wound, the consumer will generate a force capable of afflicting a creature with the same type of wound. However, in order to manifest the emotions and experience within a heart, the consumer has to expend an amount of his or her stamina . In addition, the force of a manifestation is determined by the amount of stamina that was expended on the manifestation. As such, even if the consumer manifests a fatal wound, the consumer will not be able to inflict the wound upon a creature if the consumer is not able to expend enough stamina to generate the force needed to inflict the wound. It should also be noted that whenever a phenomenon is generated by the manifestation of an experience, the phenomenon will emerge from the heart that the experience belonged to. Lastly, whenever an emotion or experience is manifested, the emotion or experience will be expended and so the consumer will no longer be able to manifest the emotion or experience. Finally, the consumer is able to materialize his or her sentience into a heart and then remove the heart without depriving his- or herself of his or her sentience. In addition, the consumer is able to implant his or her heart into another creature in order to access the creature's consciousness as an additional personality within the creature's consciousness. And the consumer is able to implant his or her heart into an object in order to both animate the object and extend his or her consciousness into the object. It's also possible for the consumer to fragment his or her heart into shards and then implant the shards into a creature or object. Notably, whenever the consumer fragments his or her heart into shards, the shards do not have to embody just one of the consumer's personality traits. Instead, each of the shards is able to embody the entirety of the consumer's personality. However, each of the shards will operate as if they were the heart of another creature. As such, the consumer is unable to use the shards to animate an object or possess a creature. ''Weaknesses''''' If a heart is destroyed, the heart's sentience will be returned. In addition, of a shard is destroyed, the shard's personality trait will be returned. Otherwise, the consumer suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit